fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Lenka Append
Sobre'' mi'' Hahaha! Pensaron que ya estaba muerta?! xD Es que soy mas activa en otras paginas! c: Bueno, En fin mi personalidad, Soy ehm... Enojona, Caracter fuerte... llego a actuar de una forma psicópata pero no tanto, Generalmente soy amable y timida.. Pero... si muy celosa y medio infantil :v Bah! Que importa! xD Otros Nombres: Micaela, Sofi, Scarlet (Prefiero que me llamen Madam Mystery :'v O no se, Mystery :'v Si ese apodo es de otra persona mil disculpas ;-;) Desarollador: .__. Queda claro que mis padres. Fecha de Salida: 8/9/2003 Genero: Femenino Edad: 12 Altura: 1.66 Peso: Me estas llamando Vaca? Item: Laptop xd NOTA: Si quieres agregarme en facebook esta arriba :v si en donde dice "Mi Facebook", Bueno, Solo tienes que decirme quien eres para poder aceptar tu solicitud <3 Mis Fanloids :3 *Sutekina oto *Hatsune Shinzou *Oto Suteine lo que me gusta :3 *Los Creepypastas *El color Negro *el rol en el chat (me quita el aburrimiento) *The Legend Of Zelda *Link <3 *El Anime *Shingeki no Kyojin *Hora de Aventura (De Kawaii a Perturbador <3 Genial) *Hola soy german *ElRubiusOMG (Su-Su-Suscribete y dale like si quieres Su-su-suscribete y dale like si quieres ni no ni~ no ni no ni no ni~) *Shingeki no Kyojin *El Yaoi... Los decepcione a todos <3 *Shingeki no Kyojin *Shingeki no Kyojin *Armin Arlert *Steven Universe *Mikaela Hyakuya *Yuichiro Hyakuya *Mikaela Hyakuya *Mikaela Hyakuya :v (? *Piko (el utaite) *-* *YOHIOloid (:3 me encanta su apariencia y voz) *HolaSoyGerman *JuegaGerman *Smosh *NEGAS * Kanato Sakamaki *<* *Vete a la versh (No se ofendan.. Es un canal de youtube) *Kirisaki Carnival <3 (Sa-yo-na-ra Ohime-sama daeremoinai sabishii ai no owari...*^*) *Ticci Toby *Ben Drowned *Yandere Simulator *Peridot *Bill Cipher <3 ' mis personajes favoritos de los anime tambien de videojuegos y creepypastas <3 o series..' *Mikasa Ackerman - Shingeki no Kyojin *Berthold Fubar (¿Creo que asi se escribia? si no es asi pues... Kill me plz ;-;) - Shingeki no Kyojin *Historia Reiss - Shingeki no Kyojin *Akise - Mirai Nikki *Konata Izumi - Lucky Star *Armin Arlert - Shingeki no Kyojin * Touka Kirishima - Tokyo Ghoul * Kaneki Ken - Tokyo Ghoul * Kanato Sakamaki Diabolik Lovers * Son Goku ;w; Dragon Ball * Yuichiro Hyakuya - Owari No Seraph * Mikaela Hyakuya - Owari No Seraph * Shinoa Higari - Owari No Seraph * Dipper y Mabel Pines - Gravity Falls * Bill Clave (Cipher) - Gravity Falls * Levi Ackerman - Shingeki no kyojin * Link - The Legend Of Zelda * Navi - The Legend Of Zelda * Peridot - Steven Universe * Blue Pearl - Steven Universe * Vincent (Purple Guy) - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 y 3 * Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy - Five Nights at freddy's 1, 2, 3 y 4 (Aunque son alucinaciones en el 3 execpto Bonnie,y en 4 son nightmares) * Senpai (Taro Yamada) - Yandere Simulator * Yandere-Chan - Yandere Simulator * Oka Ruto - Yandere Simulator * Monstruos gemas - Steven Universe * Malachite - Steven Universe * Rose Quartz - Steven Universe * Sans - Undertale * Papyrus - Undertale * Toriel - Undertale * Asriel - Undertale * Flowey the flower - Undertale * Chara - Undertale (esos son todos ewe) Mis próximos fanloids *o*/ próximamente solo en cines xD *Shutekoi (la mascota de sutekina) *Shizua (Version calne de Shinzou) *Kurai Shizen (Version calne de Sutekina) *Shinzo Hatsune (Genderbend de Shinzou) voyakiloids? ha! les estoy haciendo el nombre -w- Lo que me desagrada *Las fangirls de Ben Drowned "BEN TE AMO" "CASATE CONMIGO!" COMPRENDAN! Ben es un glitch/fantasma, ¿¡Como puede amarlas!? :v Es solo un creepy, los creepypastas NO pueden AMAR. :v *el Reggaeton *La Cumbia *Las personas que insultan para poder llamar la atencion *El Queso (iuu... .__. bueno me gusta un poco :3) *Las Creidas *El Yuri *La mala ortografia... .-. * Los niños ratas D: * El Colegio!! ;_; Mis amigos :3 *Armiiiin! QwQ (GumiMegpoid29) *TheDarkMiku *DULCEALEX52 :3 * Gemelo no idéntico c: (Al 96) * EriErikaMIAU Canciones Favoritas * Dont You Dare Forget The Sun - Get Scared * I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin *Badly Broken . Get Scared * Numb - Linkin Park * In the end - Linkin Park * Disturbia - The Cab (Prefiero esa version xD) * Bitcrushe - Hatsune Miku y Teto Kasane (Pero prefiero la version de Guriri <3) * Kirisaki Carnival (Kanato Character Song) - Kaji Yuki * Junai Risutoreinto - Len Kagamine *-* * Kuusou Mesorogiwi <3 (Mirai Nikki) * We are the crystal gems! * Break my mind (Five Nights At Freddy's 4 Song) - DAGames * It's Time To Die (Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Song) - DAGames * In my world (El Anime es Ao no exorcist, Y eso que no vi el anime n3n * Sentimental Android - Len Kagamine * Matryoshka - Gumi Megpoid y Miku Hatsune * Inmortals - Fall out boy <3 Etc, Etc :3 Vocaloids Favoritos * Rin y Len Kagamine * Gumi Megpoid * Maika * YOHIOloid * Meiko Sakine * IA *Hatsune Miku n3n